


Like A Melody, it won't leave my head (podfic)

by lattice_frames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't notice the constant buzzing in his head until it's gone. (Podfic of Jerakeen's story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Melody, it won't leave my head (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). Log in to view. 



> The cover art was done by the _fantastic_ reena_jenkins. Thank you, bb!

[](http://imgur.com/UUfxq)  
  
****  
Warnings: soulbond, 40 second music intro (Lana del Rey's Dark Paradise) ****  
Permalink:[without music](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/LAM\(iwlmh\)%20-%20no%20music.mp3) and [with music](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/LAM\(iwlmh\)%20-%20accompanied.mp3) at the audiofic archive. Right click and save as to download.  
**Length** : 58:06 with music, 57:13 without music


End file.
